


Headcanon: Jack in a Good Omens Crossover

by ficforthought



Series: Headcanons, Maybes & Things Not To Think About [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Headcanon, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jack Kline Deserves The World, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Multi, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: From an Ask on Tumblr which said: 'What if Chuck got his worlds mixed up and "our'' Jack turned up in Good Omens?'This was the answer, combining two of my favourite worlds and the wonderful characters within them. Please note this was written in July 2020 and reflects my thoughts as they were then, it makes no reference to whatactuallyhappened in the final episodes of Supernatural.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Headcanons, Maybes & Things Not To Think About [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Headcanon: Jack in a Good Omens Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful prompt, mydarkrelief, thinking about all of this was so much fun! <3

Think how excited Aziraphale would be to have a Nephilim around, half human, half angel to mould in his own special way. Then how cool, calm and collected Crowley would be, putting up a token fight because he always thinks he has to, but really we know that he would love it just as much because of the kid’s father being Lucifer and that would make his demony, snakey heart so happy! They spent years undercover looking after Adam, but now they’re on their own side they don’t have to worry about Heaven or Hell, they could just enjoy being Jack’s dads right out there in the open for the whole world to see.

Aziraphale could teach Jack magic! Crowley would hate it but also _love it_ because it would make his Angel happy, and Jack would feel so excited when he masters all the tricks… and then he can show off some of his own powers to the husbands. Oh, and his wings, OMG, Aziraphale would fuss over them so much, and Crowley would also have a wistful stroke and marvel at how similar to, yet different from his own black ones. *lip wobble*

Imagine how happy both beige clad angel boys would be in the bookshop reading to their heart’s content, Jack excitedly telling them all about Sam, the Men of Letters and the books they had at the bunker. They’d sit up late until Jack couldn’t keep his eyes open, Aziraphale would make sure he’s covered up in a blanket, maybe alongside Crowley who’s already fallen asleep because he’s bored with all the book talk, but he fell asleep with a smile on his face because he’s happy there with his ineffable husband and their new son.

Crowley could teach Jack to drive the Bentley and Jack would be so proud to tell his cool dad all about how he already drove once, and that was also in a sleek black classic car that always had rock music playing in it. He’d tell him all about Dean and of course Crowley will love him because, you know, Dean’s awesome and there’s the whole demon thing as well. Jack would tell him how the hunter wanted to kill him at first but then how Dean grew to love him so much, even after the Nephilim made huge mistakes, because breaking the first seal on their own Apocalypse and all, nobody’s perfect. Crowley would tell the kid about how he used to be called ‘Crawley’, and Jack would tell him that his name changed, too, he’s a Winchester, now, not a Kline.

The only monsters Jack would have to worry about are the ones in fairy tales and they’d all be free to just _be together_. How adorable would it be for Jack to go and feed the ducks and get nougat ice cream with his new family?! He’d obviously miss his dads from the other world like crazy, but he’d know that Sam and Dean were missing him, too. It would make Jack less sad knowing the Winchesters are safe, happy, on a beach somewhere (whether it’s in Heaven or on Earth) and that they’d be together, always.

*

This makes me so soft and happy and my feels just can’t take it! *cries in both fandoms*


End file.
